Natsu Dragneel vs. Lyon Vastia
Natsu Dragneel vs. Lyon Vastia is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Natsu Dragneel and Mage Lyon Vastia. Prologue Natsu returns to the ruins of the forbidden temple in Galuna Island, saying that he slept for too long, but that in return, the long slumber helped him come up with an idea to hinder Deliora's awakening.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Page 8 He then begins to create a commotion in the ruins, seemingly attempting to destroy the remainders of the temple; Toby Horhorta hears the noises coming from down below, but brushes it off his mind, thinking that it is but an earthquake. In reality, Natsu is actually tilting the ruined temple, doing so by crumbling its supporting pillars down to the ground. Lyon Vastia, Zalty and Toby at last decide to go and get a view on the spectacle happening below them and, as their eyes fix on Natsu and the ruined temple, the Dragon Slayer claims that since the entrance to the underground cave is now completely covered by crumbled rocks and the likes, the moonlight won't reach the sleeping demon, thus hindering Lyon and his companions to revive the monstrous creature.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 35, Pages 18-20 Zalty then goes on to explain in-depth to a confused Toby why Natsu would tilt the temple over and remarks that Natsu is pretty smart despite his lackluster appearance. Natsu lets out a mighty roar as to interrupt the conversation going on between the three people above him, before igniting the bottom of his feet with flames, readying himself for battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Page 3 Battle Lyon expresses surprise that Natsu can ignite his feet, and Natsu takes advantage of this situation, rushing upward into the air towards Lyon before hitting him in the stomach with a headbutt. However, Lyon shatters into pieces of ice, materializing again behind Natsu's back and attacking him with Ice-Make: Eagle, while stating that Natsu surely can't dodge his technique in mid-air. As a method of escape, Natsu uses Fire Dragon's Roar to propel himself to the ground, thus evading Lyon's ice birds. Natsu then ignites both of his feet with flames yet again and, while standing on his hands, starts spinning around, creating several barrages of fire around him; leaving Lyon to comment on Natsu's random and reckless attacks, while jumping into mid-air to avoid the Dragon Slayer's assault. Natsu says that he thought Lyon couldn't dodge in mid-air and is about to attack the man with his Fire Dragon's Roar; but, at that very second, the ground beneath Natsu cracks open, resulting in him falling into dark depths, unable to unleash his technique and thus rendered unable to harm Lyon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 4-10 Zalty and Toby approaches Lyon and the former states that the Ice-Mage was lucky, while Lyon responds, asking the man if what had occured was the courtesy of Zalty's Magic. Zalty remarks that nothing could ever get past Lyon's eyes, but that he nevertheless felt obliged to interrupt his fight as he simply couldn't afford for Lyon to die before Deliora was resurrected. Lyon angrily asks Zalty if the man actually thought he would die from those puny flames, starting to freeze the entire room they are in, in a state of rage. He tells Zalty to get lost and that he will finish his business with Natsu himself. At that moment, Natsu emerges from the hole he had previously fell into, prompting Lyon to face towards him, telling the Dragon Slayer that he himself is the Mage that will kill Deliora and that it will be insulting to his name if he can't even defeat a brat like Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 10-12 Natsu claims that Lyon is a weirdo for attempting to free a forsaken beast like Deliora, just so he could fight it; Lyon responds that it is all for the sake of surpassing his former master, Ur, so that he can continue to dream. Lyon then promptly utilizes his Ice-Make: Eagle, but Natsu easily dodges all of Lyon's attacks and asks him why he doesn't just fight Ur herself, leaving Lyon to bitterly state that Ur is already dead and that it's all Gray's fault. Lyon secretly creates an ice eagle behind Natsu's back, but the latter blocks it's assaulting dive with his arm. Natsu then goes on to say that he doesn't have a clue what had happened in the past, but that he knows of many people who are suffering due to Lyon's recent actions and in turn says that he will open Lyon's eyes with a "hot" punishment.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 36, Pages 14-16 Lyon and Natsu continue their all-out battle, until they both notice that one of the hall walls begins to break apart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 3-4 As the two Mages watch, the wall gives in, collapsing before them, and Gray appears and asks Natsu to let him take care of Lyon. Natsu reminds Gray about the fact that he lost to Lyon before, but Gray simply replies that he has to fight Lyon now, since there won't be a next time. Gray goes on to claim that it was solely his fault Ur died ten years ago, but that he still could not forgive Lyon for hurting his comrades, the village and its habitants, as well as for trying to break the ice keeping Deliora trapped. Gray proceeds to lay one arm over the other, with one palm facing upwards and the other facing towards the ground, saying that they both have to undergo the punishment sentence together.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 38, Pages 18-20 Aftermath Raising his eyebrows, Lyon questions Gray if he is actually going to cast Iced Shell against him, causing Natsu to remember Gray had said that his master died due to casting that spell. Lyon asks Gray if he has gone mentally insane, to which Gray responds that Lyon won't get any more chances to redeem himself. Lyon hisses that Gray is just bluffing with such threat, but Gray simply states that he's not; that he needs to take responsibility for what happened to Ur. Gray's body slowly but steadily begins to disintegrate and, as he is about to cast the deadly spell, he says that the time has come and that he is prepared to die for his redemption. Gray asks Lyon for the final decision - if they will both die or both live - to which Lyon sarcastically tells Gray to go on, continuing his rant by saying that Gray doesn't have guts enough to sacrifice himself. Gray says with a straight face that this is the end, before he starts chanting the words for Iced Shell to activate. In an unexpected turn of events however, Natsu abruptly stops Gray from completing the spell activation by smacking him clear in the face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 39, Pages 2-8 References Navigation Category:Fights